Wanna Love You Girl
by WeBeTheCrew
Summary: A companion fanfic for Gotta Get Thru This. Taking place after Beck and Jade's breakup, Tori finds herself worrying about Beck, which takes her attention off of Andre, who she longs to be with. Things get complicating for Tori when Beck slowly starts to fall for her. (Latest chapter takes place after "The Worst Couple" and during Chapter 15 of Gotta Get Thru This)
1. Just Calling Cause I Care

**For those who read "Gotta Get Thru This": This story takes place alongside the later chapters of "Gotta Get Thru This". This shows the Bori side of the Jandre story after the Bade breakup.**

**For those who haven't read "Gotta Get Thru This": This story contains some stuff that happens in the other fanfic, but is explained throughout this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Just Calling Cause I Care**

It was almost midnight.

Tori Vega had just got off the phone with Andre Harris and was planning on spending the next hour watching reality TV in the den.

It wasn't even the exciting, scandalous kind of reality TV, but the "why do they even have a show" kind of reality TV.

After sitting through ten minutes of _Hardcore Accounting_, Tori began thinking about what had happened earlier that night.

* * *

It was pretty hard to forget such a thing.

Earlier that night, Tori witnessed Jade West and Beck Oliver breaking up.

It was quite an argument, which ended with Jade walking out.

Beck, stayed behind and played cards with the rest of the gang.

I guess he was just trying to get his mind off of Jade.

But it was obvious that it wasn't working.

Tori couldn't help but worry about Beck for the rest of the night.

He was always such a good friend to her and to see him like that…

It just made her feel awful.

_Maybe I should call him or something… Just to see if he's alright._

But as she looked at her faulty PearPhone GX, she thought against it.

_Don't feel like being electrocuted again._

* * *

Tori then remembered that she could just call him on her house phone.

Funny how in this age of cell phones, some people forget that they still have landline house phones.

After dialing Beck's number on the phone, Tori waited anxiously for a response.

…_hmm, maybe he's sleeping or doesn't want to be bother-_

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Beck?"

"This is he. Who is this?"

"It's Tori."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

* * *

Tori didn't know whether or not she had just woken him up or not.

He sounded so groggy.

"Umm, I was just calling to see if you were alright." said Tori, trying to find the right words, "I didn't wake you up, did I? Cause if I did I can talk later."

"No, it's alright… I wasn't in the mood to sleep anyway."

"Oh, okay." said Tori, once again trying to find something to say, "How are you feeling? You know… about…"

"To be honest, I really don't know." said Beck, sounding more awake than before, "But at least this headache of mine is gone."

Tori didn't know whether he was referring to Jade as the headache or an actual headache.

"I've been having this massive one all day and Jade definitely wasn't making it any better with her yelling." he continued, "And I just couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much."

Guess that answers that.

* * *

"So is that why you didn't open the door?"

Beck was silent for a moment and then answered.

"…yeah…"

Tori could tell that Beck had a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"You sure? You don't sound too certain."

"Yeah… I'm absolutely sure. If she didn't want to sitting down and actually try to fix our problems, then who am I to make her? I'm done trying to reason with her."

Hearing Beck say this, shocked Tori.

Its just that she never expected Beck to actually admit that he was done with trying to fix thing with Jade.

"So that's it then? Jade is completely off of your mind?"

"Tori… Jade isn't the kind of girl that you can just forget about. She leaves a lasting impression, but… as of now, I just have to try to move on."

Tori was quite impressed with how well Beck was taking the breakup. She half expected him to show some of the sadness that he had earlier, but he didn't.

Then again, this was Beck we're talking about.

Cool. Calm. Collected.

It was one of the many things that she had like about him.

But only as a friend… only as a friend…

* * *

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Beck, eager to talk about something besides Jade.

"Uhh, sure…" started Tori, still watching TV, "Have you ever looked at this show called _The Real Groundskeepers of Kentucky_?"

"No, I heard about it. Is it any good?"

* * *

After insisting that Beck watch the show along with her over the phone, the two spent well over two hours laughing and criticizing the show.

"This is so stupid! They're actually arguing over who gets to cut the mayor's 12 acre yard." laughed Beck, watching the show in his RV, "Although, I would put my money on Jimmy to get the job."

"Jimmy? Please! Randy is better qualified for a huge yard like that. The only reason why Jimmy thinks he can do it is because he has that high performance lawnmower." said Tori, taking a sip of her soda while lying on the den's sofa.

"You cannot sit there and tell me that experience is better than performance. Plus, Randy is just jealous of Jimmy because he's dating his gold digging ex-wife."

"You leave Suzanne out of this, she did nothing to deserve your hate."

Tori and Beck laughed at this. They never knew they would have so much fun watching such a terrible show.

Tori also thought that it was good to hear Beck laughing.

_As long as it keeps his mind off of Jade, then its all good._

* * *

Once the reality show ended and the infomercials began, Tori and Beck found themselves talking about random things.

Random talk just until either one of them falls asleep.

Topics ranged from football, to how do birds fly, to saving on life insurance.

The topics were pretty random until Beck asked Tori something that caught her off guard.

* * *

"Tori, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." Tori joked.

"Haha, very funny. Can I ask you two questions, then?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you and Andre considered dating each other?"

Tori was completely stunned when she heard this.

_W-w-why is he asking me this? Does he knows something that I don't'?_

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Tori decided to try and play it off.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that… the two of you look like you would a cute couple." explained Beck, "And the two of you have a lot of things in common; plus, there's so much chemistry between you two, especially when you guys sing together."

* * *

Wow, even Beck saw the possibility of something more happening between Tori and Andre.

Tori was delighted to hear this, but that delightful feeling soon vanished when she remembered who Andre really wanted to be with.

_*scoffs* If Beck can see that the two of us could be a perfect couple, then why can't Andre. Why can't he just leave Jade alone?_

"Tori? Did you hear me?" asked Beck, wondering why Tori wasn't talking.

Snapping out of her daze, Tori answered, "Yeah, I hear you… as much as I wish that Andre and me were together… he has his eyes on someone else."

"Really? Who? Do I know her?"

Tori wanted to yell "Jade! It's freakin' Jade!", but she knew how Andre felt about Beck finding out that he had a crush on Jade.

Especially since in the past couple of months it went from a simple crush, to an infatuation, to straight up love!

Andre even went as far as to tell Jade that he had a crush on her.

She didn't kill him. If that's what you're thinking.

She actually told Andre that she too, had a crush on him.

Which further complicated things.

* * *

So Tori just decided to lie and say, "I don't think you do. She goes to another school."

"Well, what's her name?"

Tori began rattling her brain for a name to use instead of "Jade".

_Think! Think! Think! Jade… no, not Jade… why is every existing female name except "Jade" wiped from my mind?!… Jade… Bade… Made… Kade… Wade… Sade… that's it! Sade! No, wait… Sadie… perfect._

"Her name's Sadie."

"That's a cute name. He really likes this girl?"

Tori sighed and said, "He's head over heels."

"How do you feel about that?"

Beck could barely make out what sounded like Tori crying softly, over the phone.

"Look, if you don't want to talk anymore about this than I understand." he said, trying to comfort her, "I was just curious. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

Tori wiped away her tears and said, "It's okay, it feels nice to have someone to talk about this with."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

Beck listened attentively to Tori explain how for the past couple of months, Andre has been deeply in love with "Sadie".

Tori explained that although Andre knew that "Sadie" was dating someone already, he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"What's wrong with Sadie anyway?" Beck asked, curiously, "Besides the fact that she was already dating someone."

"What do you mean?" Tori said, turning off the TV.

"Well, from the way that you've been saying that you wish that Andre wouldn't mess with her, something has to be wrong with her."

_There were over 1001 things wrong with Jade._

"She rude, stubborn, sinister, sneaky… has no respect for other people, manipulative… spiteful, crazy... she's just… ugh!" Tori said, describing "Sadie" with disgust.

"Haha, some of that sounds like Jade." chuckled Beck.

If only he knew.

"Sadie is just as bad as Jade… but what gets me is that even though Andre knows all of this… he still wants to be with her." said Tori, with a deep sigh.

"You really like him, don't you?"

She couldn't deny it. She was in **love** with that boy.

"Yes, and everyday that I see him, I'm reminded that it'll never be." she said, getting off of the sofa and heading back to her room.

"Don't say that. You never know what Andre might do. One day, he might wake up and say "Sadie isn't the right girl for me, it was Tori all along!" Beck said, trying to cheer her up, "If Sadie is really as you've described her, then I seriously don't see why Andre is going after her instead of you."

"You really think so?" said Tori, entering her room and lying down on her bed.

"Absolutely! Cause you're a very unique girl, Tori. You're **really** cute, funny, intelligent, seriously talented, and you have some of the most adorable cheekbones that anyone has ever seen."

Tori could feel herself blushing slightly.

"Aww! Thanks." she said, smiling, "I guess you're right."

"No, I am right." continued Beck, getting up his bed, "Any guy would be lucky to date you. Hopefully, Andre will wise up, leave Sadie alone and go out with you. He'd be a fool not to."

Hearing this made Tori feel, well… pretty damn good!

She needed to hear something like this and was glad to have someone like Beck to confide in.

* * *

Although, Tori originally planned to be the one consoling Beck about his breakup, she was glad that the roles were reversed.

"You know, I didn't expect for you to be the one to cheer me up." she said, "I thought I would be the one to cheer **you** up."

"Well, life's got a way of surprising you." said Beck, pacing casually in his RV, "Maybe you were meant to call me, so that I could comfort you. Maybe I was meant to not want to sleep tonight so that I could talk to you."

"Maybe." said Tori, as the house phone started beeping, "Ugh, I wish I could continue to talk with you, but the battery on this phone is dying."

"Oh, it's okay. I wish I could continue talking with you, too." said Beck, feeling a little upset, "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

After hanging up, Beck flipped through the pictures on his phone until he stopped on a picture of Jade and him standing in front of fountain.

It was a picture that he took at the mall almost two years ago.

While Beck was smiling, Jade looked agitated.

He remembered that day very well. Jade was pissed off because he kissed Tori during the Alphabet Game.

He sighed heavily.

_Sometimes her jealously just took a toll on things._

Walking over to his bed and sitting down, he flipped through some more pictures until he came across a picture of him and Tori.

Both of them were smiling and wearing the same dress.

Yeah, I said _dress_.

It was after Beck had swapped places with Tori in order to do her stunt for her.

He chuckled at the thought of that day.

It didn't matter that he had to wear a dress and wig, he did it because he cared for Tori.

_Hmm. _he thought, looking at Tori's pretty smile.

* * *

Was he actually developing feelings for Tori?

He couldn't say for sure.

After all, he had just broken up with his girlfriend.

So maybe it was just his mind trying to find someone else to focus on.

Either that or maybe he was starting to realize that he just might like Tori… more than as a friend.

_I need to get some sleep. _he thought, turning off his phone and getting under the covers.

As he laid there he thought, _I need to move on from Jade. Its over between us. _

He turned over to face the window and closed his eyes.

_Maybe something** could** happen with me and Tori. But its too soon to think about this. _

_I'll just have to wait and see. _


	2. School Was For Losers

**Took a while before I was able to continue with this story. Had to find the perfect way to make sure it mixed in well with the other fic. Once I finished writing Chapter 15 of "Gotta Get Thru This" I was finally able to keep this story going. So like I've said with my other fics, I'm so sorry for the long wait. (Writer's Block + Making sure story fits in with "Gotta Get Thru This" = Hell). Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: School Was For Losers**

It was 6:53 A.M.

The morning sun was radiating over the waking city and Beck Oliver had just got back from taking a shower.

As he was getting dressed, he stopped to glance at his phone, looking at his status which he had just updated.

_{__Beck Oliver__ is no longer in a relationship with __Jade West__}_

_No turning back. Got to move on._

He wasn't going to let the break up ruin his day.

And it wasn't, the break up was the very last thing on his mind.

For some reason, his conversation with Tori last night completely overshadowed everything else.

_It's not like these feelings have just now popped up. They were always there... but they weren't as strong as they are now._

Beck was still contemplating over whether or not he was really starting to have a crush on Tori.

It just felt weird how after breaking up with Jade, one memorable conversation with Tori changed everything.

* * *

A part of him felt eager to get to school just to...

Be near her.

Talk to her.

See that really cute smile that she always have.

_Whoa... calm down! This is just a crush... it couldn't grow into something else. Could it? _

* * *

Hearing the sound of someone talking, he stepped out of his RV and was surprised to see four girls standing outside.

"Uh... hello." he said, unsure with what was going on.

All the girls did was giggle and flip their hair flirtatiously.

It was at that moment that Beck realized where these girls were from.

"Northridge?" he asked, waiting for the girls to finally respond.

The girls shrieked and started jumping around.

One of them, a cute redhead with freckles, was the first to speak, "We came over as soon as we saw your update!"

The redhead held up her phone to show Beck's relationship update.

"I posted that just five minutes ago." said Beck, astonished, "How did you all get here so fast?"

"I ran!" screamed the blonde.

"I jumped out of my mom's car!" shouted the brunette.

"We were both on the school bus, but we had to hijack it to drive over here!" yelled the redhead, referring to both her and her raven haired friend.

All Beck could do was look incredulously at the four girls.

He could not believe that they rushed over to where he lived, simply because he posted that he was no longer in a relationship with Jade.

_Northridge girls are crazy... really hot... but crazy._

"What is it that you're expecting from me?" he asked, buttoning up his shirt, "A ride to school?"

The girls shrieked with excitement.

Guess that's exactly what they wanted.

"Would you? If you don't mind." asked the blonde, ecstatically.

Beck realized that he didn't have nothing else to do. Plus being around a couple of rabid girls would get his mind off of Jade and Tori for a bit.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, going back into his RV, "Let me just get my car keys."

* * *

Ten minutes in his car with a group of Northridge girls was one of the strangest, yet awesome moments of his life.

All the girls did were stare at him and noisily chew strawberry kiwi bubblegum.

Beck could have sworn that one of the girls never even blinked.

It was just that weird.

* * *

When he finally drove up at Northridge High, Beck spoke, "Well this has been a very lovely ride, but it's time for you all to go."

The girls just sat there, their eyes still fixed on Beck.

"Uh, you guys do realize that I have to get to school in about fifteen minutes?" he asked, looking at his watch.

The redhead once again spoke up and said, "We know, it's just that... we're all worried about you."

"Why?"

"Cause of your break up. We just want you to know that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you can call me." said the blonde, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Or me." said the raven haired girl.

"Or me! You can definitely call me." yelled the brunette, pushing the blonde out of the way.

"Thanks... I appreciate it." said Beck, smiling uncomfortably.

Immediately, the girls took out permanent markers and began to scribble their name and numbers on Beck's right hand and arm.

Around each of their names were either hearts, smileys, or the occasional "I Luv U".

_Why in the hell were they all carrying permanent markers? It's gonna take a long time to wash all this off._

* * *

Once the last girl got out of his car, Beck quickly drove off.

_Can't say that I really enjoyed that, but at least it got my mind off of..._

**RIIIINNNGGG! RIIINNNGGG!**

His phone began to ring. Looking at the Caller ID, he saw that it was an unknown number.

_I wonder who this is._

Answering the call and putting it on speaker, Beck said, "Hello?"

The voice that answered sounded familiar, "Hey, Beck."

"Tori?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Beck immediately began to feel the fuzziness that he had felt the last time he had talked to his friend.

"Oh. Um, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_'To what do I owe the pleasure?' Really?!_

"Well, I was calling to see if I could get a ride to school."

"Sure! But what happened to Trina?" questioned Beck, trying to stay smooth.

"She left me early this morning to go to the Pear Store." Tori replied, "I honestly don't know why. It's not like the new PearPhone XT is coming out today; cause if it was I would have gotten an update."

Beck found it cute how Tori was eagerly explaining her situation.

It's funny how people can find cuteness in some of the most simplest of things.

"I'll be there in a little under three minutes." said Beck, returning to his cool demeanor, "See you then."

"See ya."

All he was doing was giving his friend a ride to school.

His really cute friend with the most adorable cheekbones that you've ever seen!

That was all.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

* * *

Arriving at Tori's house, Beck noticed that she was sitting on the front porch and fiddling with her phone.

If he wouldn't have honked at her, she probably wouldn't have noticed that he was out in the driveway.

Quickly turning around to see her friend, Tori got up and rushed to the car.

"You got here quicker than I thought." she said cheerfully, as she got into the idling car, "Ready for school?"

But before Beck had a chance to answer, Tori noticed the scribbled names and numbers on his arm.

"What the heck is that?"

Pulling out from the driveway, Beck replied, "Just some numbers I got from a couple of Northridge girls."

Tori just laughed and said, "Oh, okay."

"Anyway, about school, I much rather be somewhere else to be honest."

Tori quickly remembered that Beck probably wouldn't be too eager to get to school after the... you know... _the break up._

Geez, I thought you all knew this already.

* * *

"Well, why don't we?"

"Why don't we what?" questioned Beck, stopping at the red traffic light.

"Ditch school?"

Hearing this coming from Tori's, was completely out of the ordinary.

It was really strange.

Yet, pretty cool.

Tori Vega. **The **Tori Vega was suggesting skipping class.

Was it a sign of the Apocalypse?!

Or just a friend revealing that there's more to her than meets the eye?

Yeah, I know. I know! I just had to use that line from _Transformers_.

* * *

"You... wanna ditch school?" Beck asked her, raising a curious eyebrow at his friend.

"Yeah." Tori replied, with a hint of obviousness, "Wait... I just remembered that I have a History test during first period. Dang it."

Thinking for a bit, Beck came up with an idea, "How about I drop you off at school, you take your test; and as soon as you finish, you meet me out in the parking lot?"

This brilliant idea got Tori excited, "That's perfect! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to get this test over with!"

"Yeah, me too." Beck whispered.

"You say something?"

"Nope."

* * *

As they drove into the H.A. parking lot, Tori was continuing to dabble with her phone.

"Is that the new PearPhone XT?" Beck asked, waiting for the driver in front of him to move.

"No, it's the GX. I decided to just buy a new one instead of waiting for the XT." Tori replied, as the phone beeped, "I'm still trying to sync up all my accounts and contacts and I had to get a new number. That old phone was definitely a big pain in the ass."

Finally finding a parking spot that allowed him to see the school exits, Beck yelled, "Good luck on your test!" as Tori exited from his car and ran to avoid the late bell.

"Thanks! Oop! Sorry." she shouted, bumping into a group of students.

Beck simply chuckled at his friend's clumsiness. It was another one of those contributing factors that made Tori very appealing.

_Clumsy ol' Tori... She really needs to watch where she's going..._

* * *

Beck continued to sit in his car and watch passers-by walking down the street.

It wasn't long till someone specific caught his attention.

Stepping out of her car, the girl looked as if she seriously didn't want to be there.

After grabbing her messenger bag from the backseat, she began walking towards the school entrance.

She obviously didn't care that she was ten minutes late for class.

School was for losers, anyway.

Stopping several feet in front of his car, Beck could see that the girl was searching for something.

Patting down herself and checking her belt, bag and boots, she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Beck could barely make out what she was saying.

"Shit! Where is it? Where are my scissors?... Don't tell me I left them home?"

Sighing dejectedly, Jade West began walking once again to the school's entrance.

After she disappeared into the school, Beck began wondering about her.

_Hmm, it's not like Jade to forget her scissors... This split-up must really be affecting her._

* * *

He decided to just shrug it off and just take a nap in his car.

After all, he'd only gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night.

Might as well get some rest wherever he could get it.

_**Knock Knock! **_

The brief knocking on the window woke Beck out of his slumber.

Gazing at the passenger side window, he could see Tori waving at him to unlock the doors.

_Damn, the time sure did flew by._

After he unlocked the door, Tori got in and said, "Looked like you were having a good nap."

"Yup, just trying to catch up on some lost sleep." Beck replied, yawning loudly and ruffling his hair.

"Had any good dreams?"

* * *

Beck simply stared out at the parking lot. His mind wandered on his content, yet brief dream.

As you would have guessed it, the main subject of the dream was Tori.

But before you jump to conclusions, the dream wasn't steamy or filled with several sexual innuendos.

Nope, it was just a replay of Beck and Tori's phone conversation from the previous night.

There was just something special about that night.

He'd just never felt that engaged in a conversation with Tori or anyone else in... well... he couldn't remember how long.

It was just so relaxing to just _talk_ and not worry about the other person becoming offended or finding himself in an hour long argument.

Beck was so engaged in his thoughts that he'd forgot that Tori was still in the car.

"Beck... are you alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he remembered where he was and cranked up his car.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just my mind was elsewhere for a bit." he responded, as they pulled out of the parking space, "So where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, anywhere else but here." answered Tori, while they drove out of the school lot, "Just as long as it doesn't remind me of school."

Beck began to notice that Tori was looking a bit distracted.

He also saw that she didn't have her phone anymore.

"What happened to your phone?" he asked, making a left turn.

Snapping to her senses, Tori said, "Umm, turns out the XT was released this morning! So I wasted my money for nothing!"

Beck couldn't help but laugh a little, "Let me guess, you threw your phone away?"

Tori just sighed and looked up at the roof, "It was stupid, I know! But by the time I came to my senses, the janitor had already took up the trash."

Feeling somewhat sympathetic and wanting to help his friend, Beck asked, "Do you want to stop by the Pear Store and get a new phone?"

Tori's face lit up once Beck said this; it's not surprising that he felt pretty good to see her smile.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course not. Anything for you, Tori..." he stated, before quickly realizing what he said, "I-I mean, anything for a friend... which is you."

Tori didn't catch the slip-up and laughed, "Thanks you so much! You're such an awesome friend!"

She eagerly hugged Beck, who tried to maintain his focus on the road.

He couldn't help but feel a little fuzzy from the hug.

_Mmm... she sure is warm and soft... WAIT! Wait... this is just a crush, it's nothing more! It's nothing more..._

Once Tori let go of Beck, he felt as if he longed for another hug from his cute friend.

But none came.

* * *

After waiting in line for a good thirty minutes at the Pear Store and finally purchasing a brand new PearPhone XT, Tori felt like a little kid getting her present from Santa Clause on Christmas morning.

Except she was 17 years old.

It was late April.

And Cat's brother, who used to be Santa at the mall, was currently awaiting trial for a record of strange charges that happened last December.

Yeah, he definitely won't be Santa Claus again.

* * *

Feeling giddy and perky, Tori began to chime in a playful voice, "_I've got a new PearPhone XT! I've got a new PearPhone XT!_"

"Cute..." laughed Beck, while Tori did a little dance to his car, "I'm glad to see that you've finally got your dream phone."

"I've waited months. _Months _for this phone! And now I have it!" she cheered, as they got into the car, "This is definitely a great way to start our adventure."

"Speaking of adventure, where do you want to go next?"

While Tori thought for a moment, Beck turned on his car and began to drive off from the busy store.

Looking around at the stores that were starting to fill from the early noon crowd, Tori finally came up with an idea, "How about we get some ice cream? I heard of this great place that serves you buckets full of it!"

Beck was feeling pretty hungry and it was starting to get really hot outside, so he just said, "Cool, where is this place?"

* * *

The name of the ice cream parlor was _The Polar Icecap_. It was located a good mile and a half away from the Pear Store. Ideally situated close to the beach, the shop was sure to obtain huge amounts of customers during this time of the year.

Entering the packed ice cream parlor, Tori and Beck were nearly knocked off of their feet by the sudden burst of cold air.

"Whooooo!" Tori yelled, as Beck had to catch her from falling, "It feels like its suddenly wintertime!"

Still holding on to her, Beck found himself looking deep in Tori's eyes.

He found it strange that he never notice how truly pretty her eyes were, until now.

After a few seconds of silence, Tori spoke, "Is there something on my face?"

Snapping out of his trance, yet again, Beck answered, "No... you're good."

Tori just smiled as Beck helped her straighten out, "Thanks."

* * *

It didn't take too long before Tori and Beck were able to order their ice cream. Tori ordered one of her favorites, Cookies & Cream, while Beck order Chocolate Mint.

Turns out that Tori really was telling the truth, _The Polar Icecap_ really did serve ice cream in buckets!

Hard plastic buckets, that is.

The sizes did vary though, from small to large. Most people seemed to order the medium, which was about as tall as a soda can.

Deciding to eat their ice cream outside, the two friends carried their buckets and found a nice spot that overlooked the beachgoers.

"Wow. This... is a lot of ice cream." laughed Beck, as they began eating, "Pretty good ice cream, though."

Even though Tori was enjoying her ice cream as well, Beck could tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?"

Tori stared at the ice cream filled bucket that was in front of her.

The condensation could be seen rolling down the cold container.

"It's just that... I've always wanted to come here with Andre... like on an actual date."

"Oh..." Beck muttered, as he stopped eating his ice cream.

_*sighs* Didn't expect for his name to pop up._

Realizing that Beck may not have wanted to hear her sob story, Tori quickly added, "Sorry! Umm... I shouldn't have brought that up... especially since what happened to you..."

She stopped herself from continuing her sentence, but Beck already knew where Tori was going.

"Let me guess, you saw _The Slap _updates Jade and I posted?"

Tori just sighed and said, "Yeah."

Reaching out to touch Tori's hand, Beck uttered, "Look, don't worry about me. I find it refreshing that I'm single now. I feel like I can actually breathe without pissing someone off. So please... please, don't feel bad for me."

Tori didn't react immediately to Beck's touch, in fact, she actually kinda liked it.

It felt more than just a friend trying to comfort her.

_Much_ more.

But there was something that Tori quickly became aware of.

This simple gesture spoke more to her than her mellow friend did all day.

_Could Beck... No... No, it can't be. He only sees me as a friend... but after all that happened last night, what if... just what if he's growing feelings for me?_

Tori nervously pulled her hand away from his.

Feeling like he somehow offended Tori, Beck said, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... umm, it was a stupid thing to do..."

"Beck, you don't have to explain yourself." spoke Tori, getting up from her seat, "In fact, how about we just forget about it, avoid talking about Jade and Andre, and go see a movie?"

Tori started to walk towards Beck's car, but shortly came back to get her bucket of ice cream.

"I'm not done with it."

* * *

Beck stood there by the table for a moment.

He couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Idiot! Why would you... Ugh! These feelings are driving me insane! _

Not having much of an appetite anymore, Beck simply threw away the rest of his ice cream and returned to his car.

By the time he got in, Tori's bucket of ice cream was almost empty.

"You must have really been hungry." replied Beck, as he looked incredulously at Tori eating.

"So what? I'm a sucker for Cookies & Cream." laughed Tori, sucking on her spoon, "Don't judge me."

The two shared a laugh for a good bit. It was actually good to have after that very tense moment.

_Just keep to yourself for the rest of the day and everything will be alright._

Beck cranked up his car and started to drive towards the nearest movie theater.

Both were eager to watch a good flick.

One was worried that he went too far with his kind gesture. Afraid that he sent his friend an unwanted message.

While the other was unsure of how she felt about her friend possibly having feelings for her. Especially since she _may_ have feelings for him as well.

Their day of skipping school was far from over.

In fact, it was just getting started.


End file.
